Miranda
Sacred Sister Miranda (ミランダ) of Mille Seseau is the final character to join the party in Legend of Dragoon. She replaces Shana in Disc 3 when the latter feels her Dragoon spirit rejects her as its host in the chamber of the Signet Sphere. Despite her abrasive personality, she is also a healer, and tended to the sick and the wounded even before she joined the party. She is the character of choice for using magic attack items, with the highest Magic Attack of the party she joins. Personality She is a solid, reliable companion, brave and dedicated to the defense of Deningrad. However, Miranda is a harsh taskmaster with her soldiers in Deningrad, and either utterly candid or terribly rude depending on the players viewpoint. From that, she has also been known to slap her fellow soldiers, and even Rose. On one occasion she berates her guards for having let Lloyd past them, despite the party's prior assessment of Lloyd as being an unusually powerful opponent. Additions Miranda, like Shana, uses a bow, so the developers decided not allow her the ability to use additions either. Her regular attacks are the weakest of the party, as they are not enhanced by addition bonuses, making gaining the SP necessary for her to unlock the higher ranking spells difficult. Because of her high speed stat and low attack stat, she can quickly attack a weak enemy multiple times, thus often gaining the most SP of any party member in a single battle. She gains Spirit Points (SP) from attacks automatically, and the number rises with her Dragoon Level. While initially the value is low, at level 5 she gains 150 SP per attack, making her a strategic healer who can quickly gain back DLVs in the middle of combat. Miranda may not even have to DLV up greatly because she receives Shana's spirit and stats. In order to DLV up quickly, she is best equipped with accessories that can help her gain SP such as the Spirit Ring (because of her high speed, at 20 Sp per turn, it can be very helpful), of course the Wargod's Sash, giving 50% more SP per attack, is wonderful for any character. Dragoon The White Silver Dragoon Spirit's specialty is healing the party. While the Dragoon does have some attacks, 75% of the spells heal the party. Also, since the White Silver Dragoon is a strong magic user, the offensive spells do quite a bit of damage. Since this Dragoon's physical attacks are normally weaker, the percentage of boost is up to 220%, instead of the normal 170%. But she is still weak either in dragoon form or normal form. Her magical damage vastly makes up for her lack in physical damage. Past Miranda was born in the northern country of Mille Seseau. Her mother named her after the goddess Miranda and was proud of her child. However her mother was not suited to the life of homemaker. Her father was lazy, unemployed and an alcoholic who had a bad habit of drinking away all the money Miranda's mother made. This frustration led her to beat Miranda and eventually drove her into the arms of another man. The stress built up in Miranda's mother, and she abandoned her child and husband for a new life with this man. This loss affected Miranda greatly, but instead of becoming emotional about it, she locked her emotions surrounding the issue deep within herself. Eventually her father died leaving her an orphan with nothing. She spent a lot of time at Kashua Glacier to contemplating her troubled past in solitude. She reveals in disk 4, that she hates roses because when her mother was "hurting her" there were roses in the background. She claimed that roses got their red from the blood of others, and were disgusting things. Bow Weapons Used by both Miranda and Shana * Arrow of Force * Bemusing Arrow * Detonate Arrow * Long Bow * Short Bow * Sparkle Arrow * Virulent Arrow Gallery Miranda concept art.jpg|Miranda Concept Art mirandadragoon.gif|Miranda (Dragoon Form) thumb|center|500px|Miranda's Dragoon attacks Trivia * When Miranda is dispirited, she slouches forward while standing and her she rocks her head as if dizzy * When Blocking, Miranda holds her bow horizontally in front of her face * When in Critical Health Miranda leans forward while standing and holds her stomach with her right arm and hand * Miranda's has two idle poses, has her first has her putting her right hand on her hip and leaning slightly, her second waiting poise is exactly like Roses, she stand up perfectly straight and crosses her arms. Citations Category:Humans Category:Non Player Characters Category:Party members Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of Mille Seseau Category:Miranda